The Snuffles with Snarffles
The Snuffles with Snarffles is the fourteenth episode of season two of Grojband. It is the fortieth episode overall. Synopsis Grojband makes a video to help Snarffles the dog, dragging attention away from an evil cat named Wheelie, who Trina adopts to help destroy Grojband. Plot Everyone in Peaceville reads Chance Happening's Animal Blog. Chance updates it with a story about Wheelie, a cat war hero who travels by roller-skate before Snarffles, a puppy, sneezes and steals the limelight. Grojband decides to make a video about Snarffles to get people to donate to him so they can be come the go-to video band. Meanwhile, Trina hates how everyone likes Snarffles, then she sees Wheelie try to attack him and ends up wanting to help Wheelie by adopting him. Grojband's video has gone viral and everyone in town is donating money, boats and laser drills to Snarffles, so Mayor Mellow decides to give Grojband the key to the city, but it turns out that Peaceville gave all of their money to Snarffles and the town is now bankrupt. Meanwhile, Trina is stealing all of Snarffles' gifts for Wheelie's revenge plan to destroy Grojband and Snarffles. The entire town is angry at Grojband and have trapped them in their garage, but Trina and Wheelie are also in there, ready to laser Grojband. Corey decides to let Trina laser him so that she will write in her diary about how happy she is, they'll break free, and make a lol-cat video for Wheelie. This works, Trina goes into Love Diary Mode and knocks the laser around, breaking the ropes that tie up Grojband. They then give Wheelie his squeaky toy, make the lol-cat video with the lyrics, the town loves it and gets their money back, Corey tells his moral, and finally signs off the episode. Characters Major Roles *Corey Riffin *Trina Riffin *Snarffles *Wheelie *Kin Kujira *Kon Kujira *Laney Penn *Mina Beff *Mayor Mellow Minor Roles *Dr. Purr *Buzz Newsworthy *Chance Happening *Barney *Blanche *Beatrice Songs *Kitty Rocks Trivia *This is the second time Grojband has made a video, the first one was Grojband's Music Video which they made in "Dreamreaver Part 1". Cultural References *Kin was seen playing Pac-Man at the beginning of this episode. **The Pac-Man in his game was a piece of cheese and the ghost in the game was green. This is a callback to the events of the episode "Dance of the Dead" when Kon ate some cheese and farted out green ghosts. *In the making of the commercial, after Snarffles sneezed, Laney said "Ruh-Roh, someone needs a tissue." This was a reference to Scooby Doo. **This is the third reference to Scooby Doo. The first being in "Dance of the Dead" and the second being in "A Knight to Remember". Episode Connections *On Chance Happening's animal website, a picture of a dog was seen on there that was the same dog that appeared in the song I Must Be Losing My Mind from the episode "For Hat and Country". **This dog was also seen previously in the episode "Grin Reaper". *There was a Wicked Cool Transition that showed a picture of Wheelie's head go up on screen while the Wicked Cool Transition singers sang "Meow, Meow, Meow, Meow, Meow, Meow." This same wicked cool transition happened in the episode "Super Zeroes" only with Dr. Purr's head on there instead. *When Mayor Mellow said that he got rid of all his money and had to leave town, music played that was the same music from the episode "Dance of the Dead" when Nick Mallory was at the graveyard memorializing Dog Nick. *When the band starts the Snarffles video, How Many Bubbles in my Milk? can be heard without lyrics. Errors *Interestingly, Trina hates Snarffles in this episode and says she hates dogs, but she was previously shown to like dogs; as she loved Kon Dog in "Hair Today, Kon Tomorrow" and she dreamed of Mina as a dog in "Dreamreaver Part 2", it's possible, however that she developed a hatred for dogs after finding out that Kon Dog was really Kon after being allowed to lick her face in said episode. *Although Corey is allergic to cats, he was able to hug Wheelie without having an allergic reaction. Production Notes *The Cartoon Network website labels this episode as The Snarffles with Sniffles. Gallery Trina and Wheelie.png Another Picture of Trina and Wheelie.png Caney in The Snuffles with Snarffles.jpg Trina plots with Wheelie.jpg Stop talking to your cat.jpg Creepiest reveal ever.jpg Trina blazers a hole in the roof of the car.jpg Evil Eyed Wheelie.jpg Playing Wheelie.png Wheelie.png See also Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Episodes Focusing on Corey Category:Episodes Focusing on Trina